Just One Last Kiss
by TheGreenKnightOfTheForest
Summary: It was just one kiss, one kiss that changed who I was, that made me feel different, some may say I was addicted even. I couldn't stop the kiss… it was like nothing I ever felt before, almost like I was sucking the life out of the man and gaining an intense amount of energy causing me to feel refreshed and energized. Klaroline Au Fanfiction!


It was just one kiss, one kiss that changed who I was, that made me feel different, some may say I was addicted even.

I couldn't stop the kiss… it was like nothing I ever felt before, almost like I was sucking the life out of the man and gaining an intense amount of energy causing me to feel refreshed and energized.

In the back of my mind I knew this was wrong, I had a boyfriend for God sakes, one that I was really in love with… or so I thought. After this kiss I never wanted to go back to my so called boyfriend ever again.

* * *

An hour earlier…

I was only supposed to pick up overly drunk friends who thought it was a good idea to attend the senior party after being told 'no' by their parents. I was now granted the job of bring them home safely before their parents find out they are gone and freak, but as I entered the Lockwood mansion, where the party was being held I became greatly distracted by a figure across the room.

I was instantly drawn towards the man with curled dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes, dressed fairly casual only wearing a simple gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I never thought I would be in the presence of such a beautiful specimen, and that is why in that exact moment all plans of finding my friends were placed at the back of my mind, with my new goal of discovering who this wonderful looking creature is who has captured my full attention.

I, Caroline Forbes, good girl extraordinaire, soon to be valedictorian, head of the event committee and Miss Mystic Falls wanted to step out of my comfort zone to do something I never dreamed of. Not once have I ever went out of my way to flirt with a man. I guess I just has self-esteem issues, not that I don't think I'm pretty... The exact opposite actually I think I'm quite beautiful with my pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair, other girls envy me, but not as much as they do Elena Gilbert who looks like a Brazilian supermodel everyday of her life, with her light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes that some describe as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair.

I just haven't had very much experience with boys, I was practically destined to be with Stefan from a very early age, so I never felt the need to have conversations with other boys, which I deeply regret now. This fact only prompted me with the motivation to walk towards the man in such a hypnotic state. I barely realized I walked over, it was like my feet had a mind of its own.

"Hello," I announced when I stood directly in front of him.

"Hello love," he replies back in his strong sexy British accent that caused my insides to feel like jelly. I was ready to melt right then and there.

"You seem a little old to be hanging out at a high school senior party," I ask trying to start a conversation, while hiding my nervousness.

"Well sweetheart, that's because I am" the man answered while changing his position to be leaning against the wall with a foot placed in the wall, also crossing his arms to show off his bulging muscles exploding out of his tight t-shirt.

I didn't know how to reply. I was a somewhat awkward person who didn't have much experience talking to the opposite gender, and if I did talk to boys it was usually the boys who started the conversations not the other way around. It weird though, because my specialty is public speaking, but when I'm put in a situation where I'm alone with a boy I can barely speak, let's just say I become a stuttering mess.

"I...ughh...I," came out of my mouth as I was trying to form words.

"Is there a particular reason why you came over to me love," he asks in a bored tone looking over my head the whole time.

"Umm yeah you seemed lonely and I thought you...umm needed someone to talk to...," I say shyly while fidgeting with my hands.

"You thought wrong love," the man answers simply.

Instead of trying to carry on this conversation I decided to just stand next to him and observe the people around us. I knew everyone from my local high school 'Mystic Falls High School'. Many of the girls were dressed in short skin tight dresses that made me feel self-conscious, being only dresses in a pair of light blue jeans and a white blouse finished with my favourite comfy black ballerina flats with minimal makeup. I looked like a plain Jane in comparison to the other girls. The girls were also dancing provocatively on a bunch of guys, humping and grinding on each other like wild animals in heat. Don't something I would do EVER!

Then there was the music, which was blasting so loud that it was vibrating through the wall I was leaning on. I somewhat could recognize the obnoxious pop music remix, but wasn't a fan, I preferred Jazz or Classical music. This music actually made me what to rip off my bleeding ears.

We spend twenty minutes like that, just standing side by side silently. Eventfully I had enough, I was attracted to this man and I didn't even know his name yet or why I felt this way. I loved Stefan, but I couldn't help feeling like a love sick puppy next to this British hunk. Without further ado I gained the confidence to face the man before reaching my hands around his neck and pushing his face toward mine until our lips crashed together, pressing my tongue down his throat to deepen the kiss.

 _What better way to find out what I'm feeling_ I thought to myself. _Hopefully he feels the same way or this will be very awkward…_

The kiss was like pop rocks exploding in my mouth, I couldn't let go him… I didn't want to. Never in my life have I felt this way about another, not even my sweet loving boyfriend who I've been with since 7th grade.

I knew what I doing was wrong but my brain wouldn't allow for logic. He was a drug and I was officially hooked. We both separated after a lifetime of our lips being molded together to take deep breaths of air, While we did I tried not concentrate on my fast paced heartbeat.

I looked up to see the man I just kissed, who I still didn't know the name of, grab my hand and pull me towards the door the leads outside.

"Come on sweetheart," he whispers seductively.

At this point I would follow this man anywhere, I didn't know what was happening to by self-control, but I kind of liked it.

When we made it outside the man grabbed my phone that was in my left pocket before sliding the unlock icon and typing something quickly and when he was done he slips the phone back into my pocket, briefly lingering his hand on my upper thigh, causing me to shiver in pleasure before he walks away without another word.

I reached for my phone and looked down to see a new contact was formed with the name 'Klaus' on top with a new message that says 'text me sometime'.

I decide not to bother looking for my friends, they can get home on their own, myself on the other hand felt like I was going to pass out from confusion. I walked towards my car when my phone beeped indicating a new text message, thinking it was Klaus I open the message quickly.

Instead I was disappointed to see a message from Stefan,

"How was your night Care"

I reply 'pretty boring… just finished up my history assignment, going to bed now'

Less than a second letter I get another message

'Alright sweet dreams love you'

I reply a quick I love you too before entering my car and driving away.

 _I didn't really lie… I am going to bed when I get home_ I say to myself _It was just a meaningless kiss, Stefan doesn't need to know about it_

The think was it wasn't meaningless, but Stefan didn't need to know that ever.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are awesome human beings

I'm debating if I should continue this one-shot… let me guys know if you want more and maybe I will make it a multi chapter story.

Love you guys 3


End file.
